Lila Loves Helga
by HaliXAlice
Summary: The name speaks for itself! Lila has fallen for the one person that is completely unattainable. Helga G Pataki. How did this happen! The unknown can be terrifying, and very alluring. The only thing that matters is how we react to the unknown... they did not handle it well. However there will be pleasing results, once you get pass the chaos. T for now M if we need it, and lil OOC


**Helga loves Lila**

 **A/N: Hey my geeks and peeps! My dreamers and schemers! My little duckies! I'm here to bring _my_ take on an interesting ship! As you can see from the title it's HelgaxLila based! I think you'll like the set up w **

**This takes places a few _years_ after FTi! And if all goes well... who knows, _maybe_ this just _might_ lead to a jungle movie. Rated T for now! ****:3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS FROM SAID SHOW! I ONLY OWN THE OCS THAT I _MIGHT_ ADD! LOVE YOU LETS BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: You're a good girl, aren't you?**

'Mary sunshine'... 'The pure of heart farm girl'...the 'Golden Girl'... 'The little angel **nearly** everyone seemed to love'... 'The only _other_ child that was the POSTER child for innocence'. Eh, you get the point, these were some of the names or titles given to the one and only Lila Sawyer. If you think they're blown out of proportion, you need to check you facts. Now there's nothing wrong with Lila having these titles, the redhead rather enjoyed them. She loved helping people, she loved being polite, she _really does_ love to lend a helping hand.

And the young teen always felt proud when someone praised her for her efforts, that was her favorite reward! Lila was in fact a good girl. She didn't mind that people teased her about it, because at the end of the day, she _somehow_ made even them her friends. Which just added to the warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach that made her give a small giggle.

However, although Lila is known to always have a smile on her face, and a song in her heart. That doesn't mean that she sees the world through the rose colored glasses everyone thought she always has on. No, Miss Lila saw bad in the world, she knew it could be a dark unforgiving place. She simply was an optimistic person.

As the 16 year old walked the halls of P.S 119 she smiled warmly, as her thoughts ran wild. That's what she's been doing a lot of lately, thinking. She had been doing so much thinking that at this point she was sick of it. Lila, giggled to herself, earning a few love-struck grins from boys. It wasn't lost on her either.

Rounding to her locker she heard a familiar sound that made her stop in her tracks.

 ** _'Mary sunshine'_**

 ** _'Golden Girl'_**

 ** _'The innocent angel.'_**

"Football head! Why do we always have to run into each other!" The power in that voice, stirred an emotion inside of Lila. She knew it all to well, and she was nothing but disgusted with it. "Sorry, Helga." She heard the sweet boy say. She walked a little closer seeing a boy with an oddly shaped head, help the girl he unintentionally knock down, to her feet. "Geez, Arnold. Seriously that's like the fifth time this week and it's only Tuesday." She saw the taller girl, by an inch, say putting a sassy hand on her hip.

Arnold chuckled, and when Lila saw Helga smirk, she felt her hand give a slight twitch. She had been doing a lot of thinking, she has been doing a lot of observing. She has changed, unnoticed and silent changes, those seem to be the most important ones. "Really I am sorry, Helga." He smiled sheepishly. Helga waved him off dismissively, "Don't sweat it." She said.

Helga has changed, noticeable changes, really they couldn't have been helped when Phoebe and Gerald started dating. As well as when the gang entered high school. So much has changed... Lila threw on a smile coming closer. "Hey guys." She said sweetly. Arnold smiled a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. Helga looked at Lila with indifference, it wounded her whenever Helga gave that cold look.

"Hey, Lila." Arnold said brightly, you could almost see the puppy ears standing at attention, and his tail wagging excitedly. Lila shrunk a little smiling shyly. "Hey, Arnold." She said feeling small under Helga's overwhelming gaze. Many things have changed, but one of the few things remand the same.

Arnold's feeling for Lila.

At this point, she nearly felt bad for him. He had so much love to give, and yet she couldn't return those feelings. Not only because she didn't feel the same, but because she knew someone that like-liked Arnold. For as long as he had like-liked her. A soft growl pulled Lila from her thoughts, and she noticed that her shy smile, relaxed into a soft one. Her eyes must have been glossed over, because that's the same look Arnold was giving her.

Unknowns to him, the thought made her sad.

She snapped out of it, and so did he, the both of them looked in the direction of the growl. To see Helga with her signature scowl, Lila had to fight to keep her gasp of horror at bay. Helga had seen her face in such a way. She knew this meant her plan was working, she knew she had to do this; but she hated when Helga looked at her like that. She really did.

"H-Helga? What's wrong?" She asked playing innocent. Arnold looked at Helga with the same amount of worry (more actually, since his was genuine). When Helga's eyes met Arnold's, she looked away her scowl turning into a childish pout. "How dare you flirt in front of a single, bitter, person." She said in a manner that was obviously a joke.

Arnold, that dense boy (bless his soul), chuckled a darker blush, and wide grin spreading across his face. "Sorry about that, Helga." He smiled at her. Helga rolled her eyes huffing. Lila smiled shyly again. "W-Well, Arnold I wanted to know if you would walk me to my locker." She smiled. Arnold's head snapped back to her and it was obvious he was trying to hide his excitement.

"Sure, Lila." He said with a bright smile. Then his face fell a little, and he looked at Helga shyly. "You don't mind, do you, Helga?" He asked scratching the back of his neck. Helga looked at Arnold, her arms falling to her side. She smiled, however it was obvious to Lila, her smile was forced. "Sure, Head boy do whatever you want. You're not _my_ man." She teased nudging his shoulder.

Arnold laughed taking Lila's hand. "Alright, Helga. I'll just drop Lila off at her locker then meet you in class." He smiled. However before Helga was even given the chance to answer. Arnold had already pulled Lila away. Lila could feel the heated glare on the back of her head. It took all her will power to not turn around.

 _ **'The Golden Girl'...**_

 _ **'She wouldn't hurt a fly'...**_

 _ **'She could do no wrong'...**_

On the way to Miss Lila's locker. They walked in a mostly content and comfortable silence. Lila walking close to Arnold's side, a small smile on her face, her thoughts running wild. Every since they entered P.S 119, Lila has always been doing this. When ever she saw Arnold and Helga together, she _had_ to snatch him away. It killed her to see them smile together.

To see Helga smile so warmly at Arnold, she looked over at he boy. Despite herself, she was glaring, it was faint and made it look like she was trying to see something. But no Lila Sawyer, was glaring at Arnold... Lila nearly stopped. _Huh, she still didn't know Arnold's last name._ Arnold finally noticed Lila's subtle shift in her pace. "Are you okay, Lila?" Arnold asked, once again with such genuine concern. Lila smiled, and it was an honest smile. Though she did feel bad.

"Yes i'm fine, Arnold." She said sweetly. Arnold looked at her worried, and took her hand tightly in his own. His emerald green, clashing with her hazel brown eyes. Such a shame she didn't feel for him, the same way he felt for her. Lila smiled softly looking into Arnold's eyes. "Yes, Arnold. I am ever so sure, that I am fine." She said in a soothing tone.

Arnold stared at her for a moment, before leaning in slightly. Lila, not oblivious to his motives, smiled with a slightly sympathetic look in her eyes. She leaned up, reacting a lot faster then he thought she would; and kissed his cheek. If Arnold was most _swove_ and a little less _awkward._ He probably would have turned his head to kiss her fully.

Yet before Arnold could have the satisfaction of melting or doing _something_ else. Lila pulled away walking the last few steps to her locker. "Well, you should back to Helga, Arnold. I am ever so sure you do not wish to be late." She smiled. Arnold, on his part, still kinda stood there stun. He's eyes finally wondered over to Lila. The blush in his face brought the red nose randier to shame.

"O-Oh, y-yeah you're r-right Lila." He somehow managed to say. Lila gave an honest giggle, Arnold did sound cute when he's flustered. In a mass of heated blushing, Arnold somehow managed a smile. He gave Lila a lazy wave with half-lidded eyes, before running off. Lila watched him, then when Arnold was out of view. Lila felt herself being pushed up against the lockers of them empty hall. She dropped her books from the force of the impact. A soft, and surprisingly delicate hand, wrapped itself around Lila's throat squeezing slightly.

Lila squeezed her eyes shut squirming slightly.

 _ **'Lila, a pure... innocent, angel on earth.'**_

Lila would have been horrified if she didn't know what was going on. Don't get her wrong, she's scared out of her wits, but it helped that she was expecting this. As the hand squeezed a little tighter. Lila couldn't stop the trickle of drool that rolled down the corner of her lips as she frowned struggling. With a bit of strain, Lila tried to open on of her eyes only managing to creak one.

She gasped and shivered at the sight of Helga. G. Pataki, she was looking at her with such hate, Lila mistook her as a demon out for revenge. She couldn't keep the look of desperation and fear out of her eyes. She obviously didn't think Helga would kill her. Yet the girl could do some serious damage. Helga was unmoved by her silent plea. Taking a step closer, she took one of Lila's hands that was trying to move her own hand. Her hand slipped down to Lila's wrist squeezing so tightly Lila was scared it would break.

She wasn't given much time to process her pain before she could feel Helga step closer, leaning down closer to her prey. Lila couldn't stop the few tears that rolled down her cheeks. "H-Helga please.." Lila whimpered. Helga glared into her eyes then gave a soft low growl. "Why do you keep toying with me, Sawyer? I trusted you, and this is how you repay me?!" Helga said in a strained voice. It was clear she wanted to yell, but couldn't. Lila flinched when she heard a loud smack right beside her head.

She dared to look away from the growling Pataki's face to see Helga had punched the locker next to her extremely hard. Leaving **very** obvious dent in the top locker, Lila gasped i horror and worry. "He-Helga! Your hand!" She said tearing up. The youngest Pataki glared into the red head's emerald eyes. "Don't _fucking_ pretend like you care." She hissed in a cold voice that stung the girl cowering in her hands.

Helga dug her nails into Lila's shoulders, the action made Lila wince, and bit her lip to keep from crying out from the pain. "I don't know why you're toying with the man I love, Lila... I trusted you, and **_this_** is how you repay that trust?!" She hissed. Lila looked into Helga's eyes pleadingly, "H-Helga.." She crooked out in between broken sobs. there was no way she could tell Helga, that she did all this for... Lila hung her head in shame, disgusted with her actions, and even more so knowing she still wasn't going to stop.

 **Not until she got what she wanted.**

Helga felt her lips turn into a deep snarl, she allowed her hands to softly slip back around Lila's throat, all the girl could do was shudder. The red head's eyes grew wider, as they darted back into the pools of crystal blue. "The _only_ reason why I'm not hurting you the way I want. Is because Arnold would be crushed, and I'll be damned to lose the progress I made with him, because of you." She said stepping back.

Lila only then figured out Helga was what was keeping her up, when she fell to her knees, and begun to breath normally again. Subconsciously she slid her hands up to her neck again, looking up at Helga with pleading eyes. "Helga.. I-I..." She started through she didn't really know what she wanted to say. Helga looked down at Lila still keeping the furious glare, though it nearly weakened at the sight of Lila's honest, helpless, tears. Steeling her spine, Helga rolled her eyes walking away. "You really piss me off." She said calmly

* * *

 **A/N: Alright guys, gals, and things made of atoms! This is the first chapter of Lila loves Helga! This was random as fuck and I KNOW I NEED TO UPDATE LIFE WITHOUT PHOEBE! As well as blonde cat, I have my irl friend next to me _lovingly_ reminding me of all the stories I need to update. **

**Anyhow this story is full of complicated plans, randomness, and terrifying first! Everyone is off the wall and unhinged! ENJOY**


End file.
